


she sang the body electric

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Execution, F/F, Future Fic, POV Second Person, Poetic Justice, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw finds the man who killed Root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she sang the body electric

**Author's Note:**

> based off that scene we saw where blackwell was talking to his ex or whatever. also because i never really got over that "my beautiful girl" scene in 5x04. 
> 
> title adapted from the walt whitman poem.

"Please," he whimpers, clutching at his knee. "Please, I didn't - I only did it because of my girl. I had a girl." 

You cock your head and level your gun at his temple, and think of Root - Root and her ridiculous flirting, her off-kilter absurdities, the feel of her fingers interlacing yours. "Yeah?" You answer unflinchingly. "So did I. And you shot her. And now I'll never see my beautiful girl ever again. So say your damn prayers, Blackwell. Hope Samaritan is as good a God as you think it is." 

The rapid-fire gunshots are a symphony - not unlike what you'll never have with Root, now she's gone. 

Above you, the security camera blinks innocuously, though you know it's anything but. You stare into it, eye to eye, raise your arm and point. 

"Greer, you're next."

You shoot. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, i read a oracle x black canary fic once where dinah lance talked about being in love with the voice in her ear and see if i don't thrash out another root x shaw fic based entirely on that line within two days because i hate this show and it doesn't get to take root away from me and from us without me putting up the good fight by way of ao3.


End file.
